


Our Adventure

by sheca504



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Retelling, Sibling Incest, Tags May Change, drakecest, uncharted 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheca504/pseuds/sheca504
Summary: A very loose retelling of Uncharted 4:Fifteen years after Panama, Nathan is a divorcee who is still not over the death of his brother and love of his life, Sam. He finds a good balance between the adventurous lifestyle that will always worm into his heart and the quiet legal side. One early morning, he gets a huge surprise.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta fell into this fandom and ship recently. I'm going to loosely following the game partly because I want free range to make changes that fit the idea in my head and other part because I haven't play the games in awhile and I don't remember everything completely (the Internet is helpful but not 100% perfect lol) . So, you know why there are some big differences to the game. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Uncharted or it's characters
> 
> If any of this isn't for you, I respect that and I hope you don't stick around for something that you don't like :)

Nathan is sitting at his desk, filing some paperwork. The kink in his neck was starting to get him to him forcing him to listen to his body and take a break. He sighs as he rubs the soreness out his neck. He can’t help but think about how his life got here.

Him and Elena divorced about a year ago because Nathan just couldn’t fully quit the adventurous lifestyle. He loves working at the salvage company that he works at. He loves the legal business and not having to worry about someone nearly killing him or risking his life all the time but there are times when he just can’t ignore the part of his heart that loves the thrill. 

Elena was the one to realized this after two years of marriage and asked for the divorce. Nathan tried to fight to stay together but realized that she was right. Fortunately, they remain close friends to this day.

He spent the last year since the divorce balancing between the legal business and going on some random treasure hunt with Sully. The only treasure that he couldn’t bring himself to go for was Henry Avery’s treasure. Just the thought of it still bring a pang in his chest because he knows that he wouldn’t be with his brother, Sam.

Nathan lets out another sigh. It’s been fifteen years since Sam died and it never got easier for Nathan. That day, he not only lost his brother, but he lost his best friend, lover, and his other half. As much as he loves Elena, losing her didn’t hurt him as much as losing Sam did. They promise that they would never leave each other since they were dropped off at St. Francis orphanage. He can’t help but feel a little hurt that Sam broke that promise to Nathan. Even though logically, he knows that Sam wasn’t at fault and he never wanted to leave Nathan behind. Sam was the best liar he knows but Nathan knows in his heart tat Sam would never lie about the bond they had.  Nathan was wiping a single tear off his face when a banging on the door interrupted his train of thoughts.

He groan, “We’re closed.” He yelled out to the door. Hoping that the person on the other side would leave.

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on his side as the other person banged on the door again. He tried again, “Come on buddy, we are closed.” The banging continues.

Nathan debated on ignoring the person but the banging was starting to get on his nerves. Rolling his eyes, he stands up from his desk and walks over to the door. He mutters an annoyed “asshole” under is breath. He unlocks the door and yank it open, “Can I help you?” He asks with a hint of exasperation in his voice. He puts his hands on his hips and puff out his chest.

The guy had his back facing Nathan, he seems to be messing with some papers on the table. Before Nathan could tell him to stop what he was doing, the guy’s voice made Nathan freeze.

“Yea, I’m uh….lookin’ for my little brother.” The guy turned around and smirk, “He’s about your height, a little bit leaner….” He points at Nathan’s hair, “definitely less gray on the temple.” He walks closer to Nathan, making Nathan drop his arms down and take a half a step back in shock.

Nathan’s heart is beating out his chest. He couldn’t believe his eyes.  _ “No, there is no way. There is no way that this is real.”  _

“S-sam…?” He chokes on the name. Tears start forming in his eyes.

Sam pulls Nathan in and wraps his arms around him. They both sigh from the touch of each other, Nathan because he gets to feel how real this really is and Sam because he gets to have his little brother back in his arms. Sam press his lips to Nathan’s temple and whispers, “It’s good to see you again, Nathan.” Tears start pouring out of Nathan.

“Oh my god, Sam.” That was the only words the older Drake heard from out his little brother before Nathan becomes a sobbing mess in is arms.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, little brother. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere ever again.” He gently soothing his brother. He rubs Nathan’s back as they rock back and forth in a relaxed pace.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes with Sam whispering sweet and calming words and Nathan slowly getting to a relax point. When calmed, Nathan slowly pull out the embrace to look Sam in the face, but never once letting him go fully.

“How is this even possible?” His voice cracked at that one word

Sam shift is weight from one foot to the other, “It’s an interesting story.” Nathan just realize that his big brother might be starting to get uncomfortable standing there holding all of Nathan’s and his weight. Nathan knows Sam well enough that he would never complain about it, so he quickly rectify it and coax Sam into one of the chairs in his office. Sam tried to put up a fight but gave in to his brother’s demand but he pull his little brother down into his lap. Nathan happily obliges his big brother’s silent request and wrap his arm around Sam’s shoulder for balance while Sam wrap his arms around Nathan’s waist.

Sam took a deep breath, “So, I really was dying when I got shot that day.” Nathan froze, “I was nearly bleeding out from the bullet holes in my body and the fall but the doctors, or I should say ‘doctors’ were able to save me. Then they threw me right in the cells once they made sure that I would be able to survive rotting in jail.”

“This don’t make any sense. I went through every resources that I have and/or can get my hands and they all came up with you being dead. Why wasn’t I able to find anything?” Nathan bites his lip to keep the rambling at bay.

Sam shrug, “Well, we killed a guard, or should I say Rafe killed a cop, and they wanted to see at least one of us to rot in that cell, which I almost did. That means covering up any evidence that I was still alive.”

“Then how did you get out if you were suppose to rot in there?” He looked at his brother, confuse.

Sam smirk, “There was a prison break by some drug lord named Hector Alcázar about two years ago and during the chaos that was going on, I was able to escape with a few friends that I made in jail. It took awhile but they were able to help me get papers to say that I’m 100% alive. Then I did some digging and to find you, little brother. And now here I am.”

Nathan is flabbergasted. He looks down at his lap, “Jesus, Sam. If I had known, I swear I would’ve come af-” Sam interrupt him, “You would have come back.” He smiles, “I know, Nathan. I know.”

He put a finger under Nathan’s chin and lift his head up to pull his brother’s lips towards his. Sweet and gentle but so full of love. Sam slightly pulls away but their foreheads are still connected. They are staring into each other eyes, “Let’s not think about anymore. The important thing is that I’m here and you’re back in my arms where you’re supposed to be.”

Nathan hums, “Okay.” He gives Sam a soft smile.

“So, how about you tell me what you been up to for the last fifteen years, little brother. And don’t skip out on a single detail.” Sam says as he sit back and gets comfortable in the chair and tighten his grip around Nathan’s waist.

Nathan chuckles, “Where do I even begin?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers do some catching up and Sam offers Nathan an adventure of his dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you everybody who is supporting the story so far. Also, for those who are curious, I decided not do the whole Alcázar lie thing (I wasn't sure if that was clear or not). So, I'm open to some alternatives to some of the later stuff of the game if anybody is open to sharing some ideas :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Uncharted series nor any of its characters

“Start at the best part” Sam replies. So Nathan did.

Nathan spent the whole morning recounting all of his adventures that he been on for the past fifteen years. By the end of his story about his discovery of Iram of the Pillars, the sun had rise and they were outside so Sam can get a smoke in. Nathan has to admit that he doesn’t miss that part of his older brother but he’s willing to deal with it since it’s another reminder that Sam’s alive. They are sitting on the bench right outside Nathan’s office.

“And that was another lost city destroyed by yours truly. And we made it out alive...barely.” Nathan sheepishly grins at his big brother.

“Unbelievable,” Sam murmurs, shocked. “And that whole time, I’m thinking that you’re safe and sound somewhere but in reality, you were knocking on death’s door. And walked away with nothing.” He laughs and shake his head. He takes a puff of his cigarette.

Nathan shrug, “Well, what can I say? It’s the story of my life. I walked away with some trinkets though. Got to pay off the mortgage for my house, bills, engagement ring and a good portion of the wedding….”

Sam jumps up, “Whoa, whoa. Back up a minute there. You’re married?”

The facial expressions on Nathan’s face went from confused to amused to guilty, “Well, I was married. We got divorced sometime last year.” He drags his hands down is face and look up at the sky, “She wanted me to give up the treasure hunting thing and live a quiet life in Louisiana but I couldn’t do it for her. She asked for a divorce, she realized it before I did that as much as I truly love the quietness, my heart will always be out there. I tried to fight to stay together, even though I knew she was right until one day, she sat me down and told me that I need to stop lying to myself and I did.” 

He chuckles to himself, “Elena is something else, I’ll tell ya. She is just as tough as any of the guys that I faced off with and she is so freaking smart. She is the best damn woman I ever known...well after mom, of course.” He look at Sam, who had an sour look on his face, “But you want to know what kept running through my mind?”

Sam lift an eyebrow, “What?” He finished off his cigarette and sits back down on the bench.

“I couldn’t help but wish that you were there to discovered all of those lost cities with me, be there to run away from mad men who wants to see us dead, and walk away with nothing but a few items that we could either sell or keep somewhere safe.” Nathan tease gently as Sam pull him in close.

Sam snickers, “Well, I think that I might be able to fulfill that wish.”

Nathan knew what his brother was about to suggest but he need the confirmation. His heart starts to beat as he asks, “What do you mean?”

Sam grins as he speaks the two words that Nathan haven’t heard in years, “Avery’s treasure.”

A breathless laugh left Nathan, “Jesus, I never thought I would hear those words ever again.” His face drops, “But how? When Rafe and I escape that day, he used his parents’ fortune and bought up all the land around Saint Dismas cathedral. We combed that place for weeks. Avery’s treasure,” and isn't that weird to say out loud, “isn’t there.”

He left out how his heart wasn’t really in it either. By the look on Sam’s face, he didn’t have to mention it either.

“That didn’t stop Rafe. The moron kept digging for years, but still haven’t found anything.” Nathan shakes his head.

Sam smugly chuckles, “That doesn’t surprise me.”

Nathan raised his eyebrow, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I did some digging of my own,” Sam reach inside his denim jacket and pull out a folded up piece of paper, “And uh...I bet you that Rafe doesn’t have this.” He hands the paper to his brother. Nathan unfold the paper two see a picture of two crosses from an article. “It’s amazing what you can find on the Internet these days.” Sam lets out another chuckle.

Nathan looks confusedly at his brother, “So what? This just the Saint Dismas cross. We already found this.”

“Yeah, but the one we found was broken and hollow, right?” Sam inquires. Nathan nods his head. Sam raise his eyebrow which made Nathan look more closely at the picture again. His eyes widen when he saw what his big brother wanted him to see. “Holy crap, this is still intact.” He pause, “Avery made more than one cross.”

“And whatever was missing from the cross in Panama…” Sam says while pointing at the cross in the picture.

“Would probably be in this one,” Nathan finishes. Sam nods in agreement. “Okay, where is this one?”

In a fancy voice, Sam answers him, “Oh, this exquisite piece is going up for auction in three days at the Rossi Estate.” 

“The Rossi Estate.” Nate says knowingly. “How are we supposed to secure an invitation into a heavily secured and  exclusive black market auction?”

Sam wave his hand and made a face, “Well, we don’t necessarily need an invitation, per se.”

“True, but how are we going to get the money to outbid the very rich people that is going to be there?” Nathan raise his eyebrow. “Even if I take a second mortgage out on my house wouldn’t even come close to matching to-.” He looks at his brother and see the look on his face, “Oh, we’re gonna to try to steal it, huh?”

Sam smirks, “Nothing gets past you, little brother.” He tease.

Nathan rolls his eyes, “Oh shut up.” He elbows Sam hard into his side. Sam lets out a groan then a laugh. He pulls his little brother into his side and kiss Nathan’s neck, “Don’t be like that, you know that I’m just teasing you. It’s been fifteen years, little brother. I gotta make up for lost time.” He leaves more kisses and light bites down Nathan’s neck, causing his little brother to shiver under his lips.

“Alright, alright. We have a job to plan for.” Nathan gently pushes Sam off him with a small giggle that he will forever deny ever doing. “I know the perfect person to help us get inside.”

Sam pulled away, “Who?” He asked with a mixture of curiousness and cautiousness.

Nathan pulled out his phone and scroll to the name that he wanted. He put the phone to his ear and smirk at his brother, “You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoy. Comments and kudos are more than welcome


End file.
